


Favorite Things

by CheekyPotato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, sick!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyPotato/pseuds/CheekyPotato
Summary: Set after season one. Yuuri is struggling with adjusting to St. Petersburg. His immune system the main problem.  So he copes by focusing (trying to)on the things he enjoys while sick.This turned out to be way longer than when it started. I am very pleased.





	

His favorite thing. ****

Well, Yuuri had a lot of favorite things. But at this moment, his favorite thing was to curl up on the sofa, wrapped in the comforter from their bed. He enjoyed the the thick heavy material in all it’s fluffy white comfort, especially when he was suffering from a cold.

Which seem to be way too frequent for his liking.

Ever since he moved to St. Petersburg, he couldn’t stop getting sick. Right when he’d start to feel better, he’d find himself a month later, getting sick again. 

“That’s pretty pathetic, katsudon.” Yurio smirked.

“You just need to adjust to the weather here.” Viktor assured him.

But it wasn’t like he wasn’t use to cold weather and St.Petersburg wasn’t exactly a frozen tundra. However, on more than one occasion, he did wish after a long exhausting day of practice, that he could soak in his family’s onsen. 

Hot soaks in the bathtub would have to do. With Viktor. Another one of his favorite things.

Yuuri could understand the adjustment phase maybe a month into his stay, but nearing the halfway mark of his seventh month, he couldn’t help but feel pathetic.

This was his fifth cold already.

Unfortunately, Yuuri also was suffering through one of those colds that lingered in his chest. He still flushed with embarrassment at all that terrible, heavy coughing he did at practice. Even Yakov was cringing at him. Viktor insisted that his fiance should stay at home and get some rest. So he spent his day curled up on the sofa watching some show on t.v (Viktor forbade him from watching skating routines on his phone or laptop while he was recovering).

Why Yuuri chose to bundle himself up in the large comforter was the smell. It smelled like Viktor, it smelled like him and Viktor. It was comforting. Safe. It eased his anxiety that would threaten to well up from time to time. When he would feel particularly bad and not necessarily from illness, wrapping himself in that thick material, made him feel better. Especially when Viktor couldn’t be there.

Of course at the moment, his nose was stuffed up so smelling anything was useless. But the comforting vibe was still there.

When Viktor returned home from practice with a small take-out bag, he found his love buried underneath their comforter on the sofa, his socked feet peeking out from underneath. When Yuuri first started doing this, Viktor wondered why he didn’t just stay in bed. It looked like Yuuri was buried in a white squashy cloud. Did he look adorable? Undeniably.

Yuuri sat up a little too quickly, wobbling a little while trying to focus on Viktor. A few balled up tissues tumbled down to the floor at Yuuri’s movement. His hair stuck up in all directions, nose red and rubbed raw, and his eyes looked unusually bright behind his glasses. A tired smile on his slightly flushed face.

“Oh Yuuri, how are you feeling?”

A harsh barking cough, rattling with phlegm was his answer.

Viktor carefully put the take-out on the kitchen table before joining him in on the sofa.

“How was practice?” the sound of Yuuri’s voice made them both wince. Viktor cupped his hand to his fiance’s too warm cheek, a deep frown creasing his silver brows. “You need to go to the doctor’s tomorrow.”

Yuuri groaned, pressing his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder.

“I know, but you might be running a fever and you know the rules.”

“No getting on the ice if you’re running a fever.”

Viktor hummed in agreement.

“But it’s not-”he got cut off by another harsh cough. “Hnn,it’s not that high. I don’t even feel-” he muffled the most pathetic sounding sneeze into the comforter. “Feverish.”

Viktor’s heart broke at the wheezy sound Yuuri’s voice made around the word. He was really hoping Yuuri would’ve been feeling much better by the time he returned. He could only imagine how difficult it was for him to struggle with adjusting here. Viktor himself had no trouble adjusting to Hasetsu at all. It was a little heartbreaking that his fiance wasn’t having the same easy transition. And of course Yuuri would try to make up for lost time by overdoing it in practice. His stamina was always impressive but, he could only do so much before his body would protest. Usually in the form of another cold. Or maybe, Viktor once joked, it was just the same cold matching his stubbornness. That only made Yuuri feel worse. Viktor never mentioned it again.

Viktor had left him sleeping in their bed that morning. He found it very endearing to find him cocooned up on the sofa in the comforter, but he looked so small and paired with his sickly appearance, so very vulnerable. It made him want to bundle him up in his arms and protect him from the world. 

He planted a kiss to his fiance’s feverish brow. Yuuri sniffled thickly, coughed into his own shoulder, and made the mistake of letting out a sigh, his chest rattling, crackling with phlegm irritating it’s way up his throat and sending him into another coughing fit. This one was productive. 

They both frowned at the gunk Yuuri spit up in one of the tissues tucked away in his lap. How he managed to get to it in the mess of comforter tangled around him, Viktor would never know.

“I bought you some soup on the way back. Mila swears by this place making the best soups.”

Yuuri smiled weakly at that. He wasn’t really hungry, but knowing that Viktor went through the trouble and well honestly, he hadn’t really eaten anything all day. He knew all too well that if he had to, Viktor would force feed the soup down his throat. He was very big on eating properly when ill.

He flopped back down on the couch while Viktor went to prepare his soup. He was already working on a small mountain of tissues by the time Viktor returned with a steaming bowl carefully set on a small tray with a spoon.

Yuuri found it a little easier to eat with Viktor by his side. The soup was pretty good too. Though his sense of taste was nonexistent, he could still pick up on the notes of garlic. He could only imagine how strong it really was. From his last several colds, Yuuri grew accustomed to garlic laden soups and even drinks. Viktor and everyone else swore by garlic as the go-to cure all. 

But what did that say about him? 

With all the garlic he’d been consuming in the past months, he should be immune to everything. But here he was, half listening to Viktor talk about practice, eating as much of the soup as he could, and trying not to think about how pathetic he was. How behind he must be and how his hopes of securing gold would only be a fragile hope so easily shattered by his suddenly crappy immune system.

“It’s good, yeah?” Viktor broke through his thoughts startling him. Yuuri looked down at the half eaten bowl. He felt his fiance gently push his glasses back up from sliding down his nose. 

“Yeah, vkusno.” his reply weak.

Viktor said nothing else, possibly reading the mood that sadly he seemed to be growing accustomed to. Just another thing for Yuuri to feel bad about.

He didn’t finish his soup. Viktor put it away for later and checked his temperature. Yuuri still couldn’t get over the fact that Viktor Nikiforov still used a old fashion mercury thermometer. The man had sworn that it was way more accurate than the digital ones. Yuuri just shrugged at that. If anything, the digital ones took his temp a lot quicker than the other one. But maybe he was just impatient.

To his disappointment, he was starting to run a fever. It was low grade but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be running a higher one tonight or tomorrow. Which meant another day of missed practice. 

Viktor focused on keeping him hydrated. Sadly, he removed the comforter to Yuuri’s great complaint. 

“It will keep you too hot, Yuuri.”

Having a comfy comforter to hide away from the world in, he curled up into a ball on the corner of the couch, muffling coughs into tissues. Viktor kept trying to tell him to keep his legs stretched out but Yuuri wouldn’t stop pouting over the absence of the comforter.

“You can get back under it when we go to bed.”

Yuuri continued to pout, scrubbing under his nose like a child.

He only listened when Viktor gently straightened Yuuri’s legs across his lap, rubbing them soothingly. Later when Yuuri protested of being too cold, Viktor allowed him to use one of the throws to wrap himself in if he finished his second cup of tea. Yuuri felt that was doable. He even managed to finish a whole water bottle. That proved to be a bad idea when a harsh coughing fit brought some of it up.

By then Yuuri was crying in frustration. Viktor was ever patient and gentle through the whole ordeal but it didn’t soothe him. He just wanted to get on the ice and skate. He wanted to stop being sick and feeling like a burden. He wanted Viktor to stop being so nice to him, doing stuff like kissing his ringed hand and murmuring words of affection in Russian. 

He didn’t deserve these things.

He wanted to stop being so damn weak.

Maybe he should’ve quit like he intended to last season. Maybe this was all a sign that he was just being too greedy. Enjoy the moment for what it was instead of milking it into to dust.

“If you’re up to it, we can get some schi for dinner.” Viktor was still massaging his legs. “That place Mila recommended, also makes some.”  
.  
Yuuri was still stewing in his miserable thoughts.

“I mean, I could make it myself but well, you know how I am with cooking.”

Yuuri did know and he also wasn’t falling for the joke.

Viktor went to pinch his toes hoping for some sort of response. When that didn’t work, he tried tickling him and while that did make Yuuri giggle against his will, it also made him break out into a wheezy coughing fit.

“Sorry, Yuuri.”

“N-no, I’m the one whose-”

“Stop.”

Yuuri stared at him, eyes still misty from the coughing.

“You just are not feeling well. It happens. And I know you didn’t want this to happen. And I want you to know,” he gently pinched his big toe through the sock.” That you are amazing. Even when you don’t think you are.”

A shiver ran through him and he pulled his legs away from Viktor’s lap, hugging them to his knees. Viktor looked hurt for the briefest of a second, before he scooted closer to Yuuri. He slowly took the man’s glasses off, folding them neatly and setting them on the coffee table. With careful fingers, he cupped Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, pressing his forehead against his. The whole time Yuuri averted his eyes, not wanting to look into those eyes. 

“I think it’s time to take your temperature again.” Viktor breathed, pulling away slowly. It wasn’t like he needed to worry about getting sick. He caught only one of Yuuri’s colds and his symptoms consisted of sniffling and melodramatic complaints to Yuuri’s amusement.

Yuuri felt even more miserable at his absence and couldn’t hide the shiver that ran up his spine again. He felt so cold.

Yuuri’s fever was climbing. Viktor tried to get him to finish his soup, but at this point all Yuuri wanted to do was sleep. He felt suddenly exhausted and achy and his nose had taken to running profusely. Odds are he was probably going to miss practice at this rate. Probably the next day too.

Viktor continued to be gentle, only taking on a firm tone when Yuuri kept refusing the leftover soup.Once again he had to bargain with him though with Yuuri feeling this bad, there was little to put on the table. 

He managed to get him to finish most of the soup on the promise that he could go back to bed and watch some practice videos on his laptop. Why that worked he’d never know but, the way his brown eyes lit up if just for the briefest second, was worth it.

Well into the night, they spent the rest of they day in bed, Yuuri snuggled down into the comforter watching Viktor’s old programs. Viktor still couldn’t understand what Yuuri found so exciting about watching his old videos, but if it made him feel better, he wouldn’t object. Anything that for the briefest of moments took his love out of his gloom, he would all too eagerly oblige.

Yuuri drifted off into fever addled dreams of skating with Viktor by his side, performing in perfect synchronization on the ice that felt a little too cold but never cold enough to keep him from skating beside his most favorite thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Viktor get that schi? Yeah, but most likely Yuuri would eat that for breakfast.  
> It's been awhile since I last posted anything. I hope to post more soon because there can never been too many sickfics....mweheheh!
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments MUCH appreciated! Thanks for giving this a read.


End file.
